


Happy X-Mass!

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Days of Yule [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: Rodimus is very into the holiday Thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAirCommand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAirCommand/gifts).



> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** 13 Days of Yule  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Rodimus  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For Eph! Happy Yule!

"What have you done?" Starscream asked, optics wide as he entered his home and spotted the... he didn't know. 'Decorations' seemed too tame a term to use for the profusion of lights and glitter and- was that a _live_ tree?

"Happy X-Mass!" Rodimus cheered, all but bounding across the lounge to tackle Starscream with a hug.

"X-Mass?" Starscream parroted. He wobbled forward enough to allow the door to shut and lock, hands bracing Rodimus' waist as happy little kisses were rained along his neck. That was nice, but Starscream was just a bit too distracted by the mess his home had become.

"I decorated."

"I see."

The kisses stopped and Rodimus stepped back, staring up at Starscream with a pout that verged on sincere. "It's a fun holiday. Santa. Presents. You like presents," he added, poking at finger at Starscream's chest. "I know you do, and this is one of them." His arms spread to indicate the room.

For a moment, Starscream was tempted to say Rodimus could take it back, but that almost sincere pout was sliding toward real hurt, and damn it. If Starscream had learned anything about Rodimus, it was that he was just as big a mess as Starscream was. Only where Starscream barely pretended to try to please others, Rodimus was desperate to. "It's a good surprise," he said instead, the words coming a bit slowly. "I'm very surprised." Starscream reached out to take Rodimus hand as he really took in the... decorations.

There was a tree in the corner nearly as tall as he was, and it was strung in white and red lights with a silver star perched on the top. Silver... strings of -was that foil?- covered the tree and reflected the lights, as did all the balls. Starscream wasn't sure if they were glass or metal, but they hung all over the branches. Under the tree were colorfully wrapped packages, and those _did_ draw his attention.

"I had to order the garland from like, four different stores," Rodimus said, pointing to the faux evergreen ropes strung around the perimeter of the room near the ceiling. It was lighted too, Starscream noticed. Some white, some multicolored. "They didn't all have matching ones, but I think it's pretty anyways."

"It is," Starscream replied, calculating not just the cost but the fact that Rodimus _had_ to have spent all day doing this. Starscream smiled and tugged Rodimus in close so he could kiss those smiling lips. "It really is. You did a lovely job." Even if Starscream didn't quite understand the why of it yet.

"Thanks!" Rodimus bounced up for another kiss then ducked away. "I made us some energon-nog too."

Starscream took the glass thrust into his hands and scanned the oddly milky-looking energon. Rodimus was no cook. "There're organic proteins in this."

"Yeah. Gotta use eggs to make eggnog." Rodimus beamed a full-watt smile, clinked his glass against Starscream's in a toast, then took a mouthful.

Starscream bit his lip and stalled his respiration at the expression of revulsion that crossed Rodimus' face. Rodimus sputtered and coughed, even gagged a little as Starscream watched and tried his hardest not to laugh out loud at the silly glitch.

"Don't drink that!" Rodimus wheezed.

"No?" Starscream said, amusement ripe in his tone.

"Fragger," Rodimus said, voice staticky as he snatched the glass back from Starscream.

"I applaud the attempt?" Starscream offered. A rude gesture and another coughing fit was his reply as Rodimus stepped into the kitchen area, so Starscream chuckled and sat on the sofa to enjoy the lights. It really was rather pretty now that the shock was wearing off.

"Do you really like it?" Rodimus asked when he finally made his way back out and sat beside Starscream.

Starscream was offered a glass of mild highgrade and sipped it before answering. "I really do." He draped an arm over Rodimus' shoulders and tugged him into his side. "Of course, since you surprised me, I have no gifts for you yet."

"Eh. It's not technically Christmas for another couple days. You have time if you want to get me stuff."

Starscream glanced over at the gifts under the tree and knew he needed to get Rodimus something, but also- "You mean I can't open those yet?"

"Nope!" Rodimus answered, the 'P' popping.

"Tease."

"I haven't even started to tease you yet," Rodimus purred as he snuggled in closer and lifted his legs to drape them over Starscream's thigh. "Let's enjoy the lights a bit longer?" he asked- really asked, those blue-blue optics of his wide.

Rodimus was too cute, and Starscream was doomed from the start, he decided. "I think that would be nice," he said, slouching more so he could tuck Rodimus' helm onto his shoulder. "Thank you, Rodi."

Rodimus smiled, Starscream feel it against his plating. "Merry Christmas, my Star."


End file.
